Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. Note: Preferred image size, especially for character pages, is 300 pixels or larger. If you have a smaller image and can't resize it or replace it with a larger one, feel free to ask someone else for help. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thanks! Title Cards *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' (broadcast version) *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' (broadcast version) Albums *Sony Wonder cassettes *Australian editions of the US Sesame Street LP's on Axis Records and Summit Records *Australian editions of the US Sony Wonder CD's and cassettes on EMI *German edition of The Sesame Street Book & Record on CBS Records *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' cassettes Books Muppets Sesame Street Video/DVD covers * Sony Wonder VHS reissues of Random House Home Video titles, and new titles released between 1995 and 2007 *''The Alphabet Game'' -- original cover *''Big Bird's Favorite Party Games'' -- original cover *''Children's Songs and Stories'' *''Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook'' *''Mother Goose Stories (Play-Along Video)'' -- better quality *''Peek-A-Boo: A Big Surprise for Little People'' -- better quality *''The Muppet Movie (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''The Great Muppet Caper (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''Hey Cinderella! (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''The Frog Prince (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc *''Follow That Bird (video)'' -- covers for VHS/Beta/CED/Laserdisc/DVD *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (video)'' -- covers for Sony Wonder VHS/Genius Products DVD *''Elmo's World: Dancing, Music, Books!'' -- need VHS cover *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (video)'' -- 2002 NBC video cover Characters The Muppet Show *Boo Mortmorkinson *The Falling Alfonsos *Ghosts (the one from Episode 307: Alice Cooper) *The Japanese Tai-Chi, Karate, and Chowder Society *Lefty (Muppet Show) Sesame Street * Felix the Grouch * Sinister Sam (one of him upon entering the saloon would look better) * The original Telly Monster puppet (with swirly eyes * Baa Baa Walters * Dancing Cat (from C Drives Me Crazy) Bear in the Big Blue House *Luke *Christine Dog City *Pomeroy Muppet Kids * Scooter and Skeeter's Dad Muppet Christmas Carol *The Ghost of Christmas Present (a better picture) Merchandise * Most of the Muppet Posters * Miss Piggy Picture Frame by Sigma Celebrities Celebrities on this list either do not have pictures currently, their current image does not reflect their connection with a Henson production, or their image needs other general improvements. Include productions and dates when possible. *Avner Eisenberg *Brad Garrett - Sesame Street Season 35 *Demi Moore - She Drives Me Crazy video appearance *Bob Saget - Muppets Tonight Promo *Bruce Willis - She Drives Me Crazy video appearance Appearances * Piggy on Anne Murray: The Sounds of London * Piggy on The Charles Grodin Show * Rowlf on The Arsenio Hall Show Muppet Mentions *Saturday Night Live ** "Pilates Monster" -- from April 9, 2005 (Host: Cameron Diaz) Misc * Gerry Parkes uncropped headshot * Grover Knover from Out to Lunch Animated Voice Actors *Patrick Pinney Creature Shop Voice Actors *Julie Walters *Francis Wright Composers *Paul Jacobs *Thad Mumford Animators *Bruce Cayard *Paul Fierlinger *Sally Cruikshank Sesame Street Songs *I Hate Christmas *The People in Your Neighborhood (song) (Versions) *MTV Caption parody for other songs, Such as: The Letter N, ZZ Blues, Letter B, Count it Higher, (I Can't Get No) Co-Operation, Monster in the Mirror, You're Alive, It's Hip to Be a Square, A New Way to Walk, Rock 'N Roll Readers, and so on... *The split screen scene in Home to Me. Illustrators *Joe Mathieu (a photograph, but leave the self-portrait in) Sesame Street Calendars *The Sesame Street Storytime Calendar (Aladdin page) Images Wanted